nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CMAN122
I have added galleries Hey there I was wondering if you get the chance could you upload pictures of the Corvette C6 and C6 Z06 from Need for Speed: ProStreet so they can be added to the C6 gallery in the Chevrolet Corvette article I made recently. Red Polar Bear Ranger 19:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) Hello, I'm Jerry WiffleWaffle. I think you're a really cool person and a great editor on the Wiki, considering all of the pages you made (probably more than 100 pages!). Just saying it again; you're REALLY cool :) Wafflez 21:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your last message Yeah, we really need a new design of this wiki... I will check the forums and maybe w can get every frequent user here can discuss what the new look will be like, if we get one. Users: (The users I think would be fit for the forum) *You *Me *Red Polar Bear Ranger *Igor (don't remember his actual name) *Maybe LeMansRacer... though he has been warned by RPBR a few times *And maybe that Wiki Contributor who created the Lexus LFA article along with other articles I'll message them about the forum thing and maybe you can create it? - JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Toyota MR2 GT-S Hey, I was reading the Wiki and I came across, the Toyota MR2 GT-S. I noticed that it said that the car appeared in Need for Speed: Carbon, but I have never ever seen the car in the American versions of the game as a regular car, reward card vehicle, or in the collector's edition. What versions of Carbon does the car appear in? I'm just curious... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 19:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks okay thanks. I guess it should be put into the article that it is a reward card car, so people like me don't get it mixed up... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 19:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) My reply Sorry if it took long for to reply I like it the redesign so far and again I apologize for not replying I have been busy lately. Red Polar Bear Ranger 23:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: You're awesome. Thanks! :) Anyway, if you want to redesign the main page, go ahead. I really don't know a thing about ease of navigation, so I won't be much help. -- 23:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :You should be able to edit the main page already, but just to be sure, I've turned all protections off. It's just the same as any other page. -- 23:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Word-Mark Do have a version of that image in a higher resolution? If you don't mind, I'm going to play around w/ it and see if I can get a border effect similar to the one found here. Thx! 22:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :For reference I'm doing this b/c the current wordmark has too great of a contrast compared to the b/g (the grey, not the two cars), so I'm seeing if a can do something to the image to make it fit in. I've considered blurring the edges, but it didn't work out well. Suggestions? 22:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks anyways. But what font did you use to create the word-mark though? 20:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. Anyways, I played around w/ the file u gave me a I made this. Would this look like a more suitable wordmark? 22:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Columns on the main page Sure. How many do you need? -- 04:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Car Infobox I've been playing around with a few ideas for these infoboxes but it has been a while since I've touched them. Feel free to use them to get a few ideas. Template Page - User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox1 Template Test Page- User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox2 LeMansRacer 21:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage This is what I've got so far. I will change the colours, and keep in mind that it'll look wider on the main page, as it's currently squashed due to the site's CSS. -- 01:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Wordmark Please give some input here: Forum:Word-Mark Replacement 03:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your last message to me If you're talking about Need for Speed games, I play every game after Underground 1, except for Undercover and Shift 2 Unleashed. I also do have Porsche Unleashed for my GBA, but other than that I don't play any other NFS games. If you're talking about other games, I play FPS games, such as Call of Duty, Halo, etc. and RPG games, such as Fallout 3 and New Vegas, Red Dead Redemption, etc. JerryWiffleWaffle 18:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a big fan of the Battlefield series, but Mass Effect 3 seems really good. JerryWiffleWaffle 18:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Last message I truthfully can't get the name from the top of my head, since I haven't played Carbon in so long. It may come back to me some point later, but you may want to get another source... Sorry. JerryWiffleWaffle 18:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:FAQ Do what you will. I don't care much for the FAQ at the moment anyway. -- 10:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The Run PS3 DLC Good find on that video for the Ea conference. I've been looking for news for ages.